From Deep Within
by Melimused
Summary: Set three months after the final events of Back to the Drawing Board... The members of Terminal City are trying to get on with their lives, but there is always someone getting in their way. New contacts have been made but so have new enemies and they're


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any part of Dark Angel (only fond memories and worn out episodes). It is owned by people who didn't care and nurture it the way I would, but that's the way in showbiz…

__

A/N: Massive thanks have to go out to the always amazing Sorrow and Rowe! They are both constantly subjected to my whiney and carrying on and always helping me make things better! Two great friends and I'm stopping now cause I'll get mushy…

This is the sequel to **Back to the Drawing Board**, _so there is a back story to be read, though I think you would be able to catch on without it. Hopefully you will all enjoy and I promise my next author's note will be shorter! _

~Mel

****

________________________________________________________________________

From Deep Within

****

By

Enigma

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter One 

Snow Falling…

His heart jumped as the phone's buzz jolted him from his restless snooze. He glanced around the room as he removed his cell, checking that nobody had witnessed his wussy moment, ready with excuses of lack of actual sleep.

He slowly moved the brick to his ear, still pissed that yet another of his phones had been destroyed. Was it his fault that he'd ran into a burly security guard at their last heist, who managed, with much embarrassment, to drop him on his ass, crushing the cell in his back pocket? Max certainly seemed to think so, at times reverting back to her old charming self. He'd honestly thought that Logan was a major factor in her bad moods, but now he wasn't so sure. It had been three months, but then again, the only person he'd lost that he cared for as much as she did Logan, was forced out of his mind by Manticore and when those memories returned…

He'd give her a little more leeway, but only a little. She wouldn't take that kind of shit from him, so he wasn't about to start taking it from her. Well, no more than he used to.

Finally remembering that the ancient piece of machinery in his hand didn't have a flip that automatically answered, he pressed the green receiver button and spoke at a level that was necessary for the damn thing to work.

"Yeah."

"Hey Alec, it's Sketchy."

Alec's eyes lit up as he heard his friends voice - barely- on the other end of the line. Not only did this fossil bite the big one, the transmission in Terminal City was questionable, something that several of the technicians were working on. Alec had gotten a better signal in the fine array of Seattle sewers (which in itself amazed him) than he ever had in Terminal City. Finally returning his mind to the task at hand, he realised it was his turn to talk.

"Sketch my man, how goes it?"

"It is a beautiful day Alec, a beautiful day."

A smirk moved across Alec's face, his head nodding up and down, along with a large portion of his torso.

"Ahhhhh, who was the unique creature this time?"

"Well actually, you know her."

Alec was scanning his mind for all the girls he knew (and there were a lot, after all, he never forgot a face). His features scrunched as he continued, Sketchy had tried to hit on most of these girls long before he had come along. Tried and failed miserably, though the reporter angle was finally starting to work for him.

"Dude, what's with all the silence, the list can't be that long."

Alec laughed to himself, he wasn't even half way through yet.

"I give in."

"It's Asha man."

Asha? Alec was a little taken back by this news. Not because he had feelings for Asha, he'd gotten passed that a long time ago, not even sure if there was any 'that' to get passed. But Asha had been in love with Logan too, yet she was moving on. Did this mean that Max should finally be doing the same? Albeit her choices in TC were limited, but there were still choices. Much finer choices in fact. 

"Alec, you there? You are ok with this right? I know you and Asha had-"

"Of course I'm ok with it Sketch, I think it's great."

He really did. Ordinaries were to be with ordinaries, transgenics were to be…alone it seemed.

"Yeah it really is."

Alec couldn't help his smile, it was nice to hear that one…two of his friends were happy. God knows somebody needed to be. Perhaps they could shed a little pixie dust throughout TC or at least start a war or something for them to fight, the silence they had been experiencing was killing them! Boredom is not a good thing for a nation of super charged killing machines. They turn on each other and more often now, turn on themselves. Alec thought they were going to have to try and call on some kind of Dr Phill wannabe, just to get them to talk out their problems. Either that or call on the few members from Psych-Ops to help out. That thought alone sent shudders down his spine.

"So when will we get to see the happy couple?"

Alec knew it was dangerous for their friends to come into Terminal City, but they always had it sourced. Never used the same entrance twice in a row, confusing the sector cops who's numbers had been dwindling as each month passed. Alec was almost hurt that the ordinary population was growing weary of the 'Fight Against Transgenics'. Their interest now laid with the news that America was finally rising out of the pulse fallout. Seemed the economy was picking up on the outside, though it would take years to fully recover. Guess there wouldn't be much assistance in TC anytime soon. That is unless you have a friend called Sketchy.

"I'm thinkin' real soon buddy."

"That would be nice. You can test out that pool table you got for us in TransC. Be nice now that you actually have a steady cash flow, to get paid for when I kick you ass."

"Whatever man. Look, what I was calling for…" Alec forgot this wasn't a social call, nothing ever was these days. "I've got a delivery coming in for you tonight. It's some hot cargo."

Alec nodded his understanding. 

"What's the source?"

"Tabasco, real spicy!"

Alec rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he was amazed that Sketch could walk in a straight line, let alone organise the delivery of a transgenic. Well help organise anyway. Sketch made the calls and Alec did the leg work.

"Not the sauce Sketch, the source. Where's it coming in from?"

"Yeah I got that Alec, it's called a joke. You used to know all about them."

"Yeah, yeah. So?"

"Let's just say it's something special, a real firecracker. It's coming through Sector Eight, a source told me it'll be light on cops tonight."

Alec wondered why Sketch wouldn't tell him what was in the shipment. Not that he was worried, they knew they could trust the guy, he was just curious. He shrugged the thought away. The last time Sketch had been so secretive they'd gotten the pool table for TransC, so Alec couldn't see that this 'special' thing could be unsavoury.

"Same rendezvous point as last time?"

"Yeah man. Standard instructions for delivery."

"Ok then, I'll get it organised. Usual time?"

"Sure is."

Alec stood from his seat, ready to get the ball rolling before he was finished with the call.

"And Alec?"

He stopped, waiting for Sketchy to continue.

"There's a present for you in the package. You can thank me later."

He was a little confused, Sketch hadn't gotten a gift for him before, but he wasn't about to complain. He nodded into the phone and said his farewells.

"Ok ,as always thanks buddy. Make sure you get here soon."

"With my unique creature unlike any other."

The two men were laughing as the disconnected their call, Alec thoughts confirming that Sketchy was more unique than any other creature on the planet. 

**************************************************

Alec walked lazily into Max's quarters, as though they were his own. This had become a common part of their friendship, each comfortable with the other in their personal surroundings. As personal as a dingy room with collapsing ceilings and musty walls could be. Still a step up from Manticore though, but a far cry from life on the outside. 

"Just got off the phone to Sketchy."

Max turned to Alec, bright eyed at the mention of her old friend and their new connection to all things outside. She'd missed them all so much. Sketchy, OC, hell even Normal. Sometimes she felt herself wanting to beg someone to yell out 'Bip, bip, bip!', throw a package her way and tell her she was worthless or late. Just another thing to slot in the memory bank.

"How is he?"

Max smiled as she asked the question, her features expressing how much she missed her friends. Alec understood, he missed them too.

"Real good. Interesting bit of news though," Max eyes widen, intrigued and a little scared that her friend may be in trouble. "He and Asha are an item."

Alec didn't know what he was expecting from her, what kind of over the top reaction she was going to have, but it wasn't what he got.

"Really? Huh…So what was he calling for?"

Her distant acknowledgment and instant dismissal of the subject was strange. Though Alec was sure she was happy for Sketch, he suspected she had mixed feelings about Asha, which was understandable. Asha had been there for Logan whilst she was back at Manticore. They had both been in love with the same man but now Asha appeared to have finally moved on. Did Max perhaps find that a little frightening, that this signalled that she should be moving on too?

"There's a shipment coming in tonight. Through sector 8. He says it's got some hot cargo in it, wouldn't divulge what it was exactly. Just that there was a present for me, so it has to be of the good."

His shoulders rose as he gave her an opened mouth grin, a mocking one at that. Max shook her head at him, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Sometimes he could be such a child.

"Is it at the usual time?"

"Eleven PM, same procedure as always. I'll take Callie and Dalton along with me."

Alec hadn't noticed what Max was doing when he entered the room. He fumbled tiredly across the floor and flung himself onto the bed. Max slapped him in the side, causing his arms to recoil instinctively, protecting the rest of his body. She dropped the boot she had been polishing on the floor and gave him a good shove.

"Get off my bed ya big oaf!"

Alec ignored her attempts to move him, instead reaching over and grabbing a single boot. He placed on his best Southern drawl as he inspected the footwear.

"You shinin' yer' boots there lassie? Them's jobs for the cotton pickin' folk."

She connected her hand swiftly with the side of his head, taking her boot back in the other. She tried to act angry, but it wasn't working. Instead she decided to play along.

"Well, my mamma said to spit on 'em and rub 'em till my purdy face shines right through."

Alec smiled, shaking his head.

"Your mamma was bein' kind."

Max gave him a quizzical glance. Alec's smirk started well before his final insult.

"You ain't that purdy."

It was the boot that hit him this time, square in the shoulder. This was how their relationship had continued though, as friends. Best friends. Alec wasn't sure if he wanted anything more, not sure if he could handle it. He knew Max certainly couldn't, though that really wasn't his choice.

Max looked down at the boots and sighed. "Give Dalton the night off, I'll come." She gave Alec a sideward glance, a smile moving across her lips as she replayed her southern accent. "I think I needa get off the farm."

But her further attempts at humour were wasted. Alec had fallen asleep.

************************************************

"We've got news."

White moved swiftly into the large conference room, taking his place at Sandeman's side. It seemed strange being there, next to the man he had spent so many years hating. So much time and energy had been wasted nurturing an anger and resentment which in the end reached such an anticlimactic closure. Sure, they were likely to double cross one another, but that's what the bad guys do. Though White himself wasn't absolutely sure that Sandeman was entirely evil. Not that it mattered, he held enough hate and anger for the both of them and while 452 may have been his father's mystic being, she was still the girl who had taken his son. Something that he would never forget and when it came to pay back, he would take that bitch down!

White had been enjoying his encounter with his father, though he was sure to never reveal that fact. It wasn't any kind of 'mushy' family dream that was finally coming to pass, no _Leave it to Beaver_ moment. It was the power he felt, the power of deception. 

The Conclave had no idea of their entanglement, nor did he care to tell them. Whilst they had managed to cover up the release of information about the cult, he knew that there were still people sniffing around for information, Calvin Theodore the obvious threat. White may need the Conclave's connections to get him out of a bind… again. Plus there was the thrill of being a double agent. 

White paused on that thought. He would be a triple agent now. Working for the government, the Conclave and Sandeman. The thought of the havoc he could cause sent a thrilling shudder down his spine. Add the knowledge of what Sandeman had planned and there was a party to be had. A party that he would crash and move atop 452's grave.

He removed himself from his pleasurable thoughts and continued his delivery of information. "They're expecting a shipment tonight. A rather _hot_ package. I think it's what we've been looking for." 

"Good Ames, I'm pleased." Sandeman turned to him slowly, a large grin on his face. "Give this information to the Conclave, let them use their own. It's too soon for ours."

"Very well."

White turned from his father and exited the room, a little disappointed. He was hoping that they would use some of their own, but he decided that Sandeman was right. They weren't quite ready and they didn't need their specialties just yet. The package just needed to be destroyed, it didn't matter who did it. Though he himself would have enjoyed watching it burn.

************************************************

She would often thank the morons at Manticore for the feline DNA they had instilled in her genetic makeup. Night vision was always a handy skill to have, but inside this wooden box, she felt as though she was experiencing what it may be like to be buried alive. Though she hoped that one's grave wouldn't sway from side to side like her box did. The suspension on the truck carrying her was rooted! 

It was raining outside. Big surprise in the never sunny Seattle. She should have stayed in California or boarded a ship down under or something. The rain had forced her to turn down her auditory levels, the sound of each drop crashing against the metal framing of the truck like a multitude of spraying bullets had given her a headache. 

The brakes screeched as the truck came to a sudden halt, her head being given little relief. She was a great keeper of time and knew that they weren't there yet. She'd calculated that there should still be ten minutes of driving left, but then again, maybe she was getting rusty. Maybe the truck was going faster then she had originally thought? 

Or maybe not.

Her body suddenly tensed, her eyes stretching wider as she realised the crashing sounds around her were no longer the rain but in fact the orchestrated music of a semi-automatic machine gun, accompanied by the low baritone of a sawn-off shotgun. 

She felt the sudden rush of cold wind as it squealed through the truck and into the crevices of her encasing, the trucks doors being opened by the conductor of the obvious bloodshed outside.

She squashed her back against the hard wood of her enclosure, forcing the room she needed to get her legs ready. Next time she would have to remember to order a larger box, or perhaps a cage? She heard they were in this season.

************************************************

Their hands reached to one another, both stopping dead, trying to warn the other back. Alec turned to Max's wary glare, knowing she had registered the same sounds. They still had ten minutes until the drop off was to occur, deciding to take a quick stroll, see if there was anything lying around that could be of use back at Terminal City. Alec secretly hoping there was a 'vigilante' hanging around, wanting to pick a fight. He could use a little pumble of fist against flesh.

Hearing the sounds once more, he realised that he may just get his wish. He raised an eyebrow to Max, his head tilting to the side. "So I guess I'm not alone here, you heard that too."

"Sure did."

Max's ears pricked towards the world surrounding her, taking in every wave of sound that her mind would allow to register.

Callie picked herself off the ground, having fallen earlier (unnoticed as usual) when her two superiors stopped so suddenly. "What did you hear?"

She'd been too busy collecting the gravel with her ass to acknowledge any of her surroundings. The X-5 was such a klutz, an amazing occurrence since she was fantastic in a fight. She'd even given Max a few welts and bruises during training, something Max never took to very kindly. Obvious when she ignored Callie's question. 

Alec looked across at her and spoke quietly. "Gunfire."

Callie formed an 'oh' with her mouth, her senses suddenly in tune with the others. "Sorry, I didn-"

"Shhhh!"

Max pointed a harsh finger in Callie's direction as she made the sound. She knew she shouldn't have, but Callie placed her hands on her hips, gave Max a pissed glare and exaggerated closing her still open mouth. Max was getting sick of these little snippets of attitude from the X-5 and if she hadn't heard the gunfire once more, she may just have thrown down with the girl.

She turned in a circle, her eyes scanning the blackened sky, her ears searching for the direction of the gunfire. "It's coming from-"

"Over there."

Alec pointed in the opposite direction to that which Max was facing. She snickered slightly, knowing her senses had once again overpowered Alec's. "No, there coming from there."

She held her back to him, her arm outstretched and her feet ready to move.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

She slapped her hand to her side, frustrated that yet again he had to go against what she was saying. It had to be some warped game he and Mole had invented between the two of them, because they both did exactly the same thing. It didn't matter what it was, both of them had to disagree with her and she was tired of it. 

"Can't you just agree with me for once?"

She turned around sighing, one hand to her hip, the other reaching into the air, trying to express her current frustration. Then she saw it and knew that she was going to have to eat her words.

The sleek figure sprinted through the rain, feet slipping across the puddled road with power, precision and grace. All three X-5's fell into their fighting stances, quick signals being exchanged to confirm that they would hold their ground. The picture that could lead to possible bloodshed held an ironic sense of grace as the three well trained, well toned soldiers stood strong, beads of water surging down their perfectly engineered features. Features that your pre-pulse catwalk model would kill for.

The dark figure moved closer to the trio at great speed. Max and Alec gave one another a quick glance, this was no ordinary. As they watched the person move closer they allowed themselves to loosen up a little, this was a transgenic. 

The girl stopped a metre in front of them, looking all three over quickly. Her jet black hair clung to her soaked face as her deep blue, almond shaped eyes continued to scan the three obvious transgenics in front of her. She signalled that they needed to move, her head flinging behind her, searching the darkness for her trackers. Max, Alec and Callie all looked at her unwillingly, not wanting to cooperate. The girl spoke as she returned her eyes to Alec.

"You Alec?"

"Yeah?"

Alec's expression moved from confusion to wariness as the girl reached behind her back. His hands instinctively making fists, Max and Callie already returned to their fighting positions. The girl removed a small case from behind her and threw it at him before breaking through the small pack.

"Sketchy said enjoy." She walked backwards and pointed in the direction she came from. "You may want to get moving."

They didn't need to turn, they could hear the steps smashing across the drowned road. All three decided to take her advice, moving their legs from beneath them and falling into a stealthy pace. Alec took position next to the girl as he held the case she had given him.

"Is this the package?"

She looked at him and laughed. "No, I am. That's your surprise."

Alec slipped it in his jacket as they all sprinted down the street. He was even more intrigued as to why Sketchy would hold back on the package being a transgenic. He'd never kept such an important thing a secret before and Alec was sure to give him an ear full about it. The preparation for transgenic arrival was completely different to all other delivers. He just didn't understand it…she wasn't even his surprise!

Max took position on the girls other side, Callie holding back slightly behind them. "What's your name?!"

Alec rolled his eyes slightly at Max's question. What was it with that girl and her affinity for names? 

"Snow."

"I'm Max, this is Callie," she threw a thumb behind her, then flung it in Alec's direction. "And you know this is Alec."

Snow smiled quickly. "That's great, but what I'd really like to know is if you guys have some kind of transport, cause those two back there weren't alone."

Max turned her nose slightly at the dismissal of her introductions. "It's around the corner."

"Good."

The pack rounded the block with such speed that an ordinary would have tipped on their side. The keys were guarded by Callie, who fumbled to get them out of her pocket, causing the other to shoot her frustrated glares. She finally retrieved them and slipped them into the door, unlocking it and jumping inside. A hand moved around her neck and dragged her across the front seat and into the back of the van. The back door slid open and two heavy set men jumped out into the rain. 

"Transgenic scum!"

In unison, Max, Alec and Snow rolled their eyes at the comment. Max as always, was the one to deliver the smart ass comment. "White's Merry Men…what did we do this time? Kidnap your pet bird?"

There was no response from the two familiars, just growling as they set upon their prey. Max laid a fist into the larger of the two's head, her face scrunched in power and determination as he stumbled backwards. The smaller of the two hurtled towards Snow, his arms outstretched like the beast he was. She dropped to the ground swiftly and swept her leg beneath him, causing his bulky frame to crash to the ground. Alec slipped into the back of the van and dragged the third familiar out, who in turn, brought Callie with him, his arm still wrapped around her neck. Alec hooked his hands under the familiar's shoulders and dragged him backwards, throwing him into a brick wall. The impact caused his grip on Callie to loosen, giving her ample time and breath to slam an elbow into his stomach and release herself from his grip.

Snow's trackers rounded the corner, snickering at the fight that had broken out in front of them. Alec gave Callie a quick glance. She nodded that she could handle the now rising familiar. Alec scaled the side of the van, gliding across the roof and sprung on top of the unsuspecting two, sending them plummeting to the ground.

"They're familiars." Max was yelling as she planted a roundhouse into her opponents side. "They don't feel pain."

Her comment obviously directed at Snow, as she threw a hard right into her aggressors face. "Don't feel it…" She stepped back slightly, her chest recoiling backwards a she heaved her head back then crashed it forward into the mugs scull. A wail escaped the familiars throat before he slumped to the ground lifeless, the broken shards of his nose piercing his brain. Snow turned to Max and gave a slippery smile. "Or just ignore it?"

Snow streamed across the small battle ground, springing into the air and landing on 'familiar' shoulders. She squeezed her legs together, twisted her body and threw herself forward, all in a matter of milliseconds. Her arms outstretched, softening her landing, as the familiar flipped over her and crashed to the ground. Her move seemed wasted however, the brute returning to his feet, hardly dazed.

Alec held his challenger in a one-armed headlock, his other fist driving into the familiars side, working his way down the rib cage, crushing each bone as he went. There was something very satisfying about being the inflictor of broken enemy bones. A satisfaction that grew as he heard the fifth rib snap and puncture the familiars lung. A soft gurgle murmuring from within as his lung began to collapse. But Alec knew it wasn't over yet. A transgenic could continue on one lung, so he assumed that the familiars would be capable of the same. An assumption he could tell, the familiar continuing his attack, that for once didn't make him look like an ass. 

Max ascended the wall, scattering her feet upwards, clawing her nails into her opponents shoulders as she flipped herself over his head. She drew up her knee before the familiar had time to turn around and drove it into his calf, snapping the bone cleanly in two. He turned himself around, dragging his leg with him. Max snapped her arm forward, taking him by the throat and crashing his back against the wall. She felt her grip tighten , a small shock running through her body as she realised she wanted so badly to snap his neck. She faltered slightly, given the familiar an opportunity to push her backwards, laughing as his breath returned.

"You pathetic bitch."

"What did you call me?"

Max moved to the familiar, grabbing at his broken leg and twisting the exposed bone. The slight wave of pain that moved across his eyes excited her. So they could feel pain? She smiled wryly and twisted the bone harder.

Callie was on a roll, sending a sequence of graceful kicks, forcing the familiar backwards. It was as though she was dancing to her own tune and the familiar just couldn't pick up the beat. Every time he attempted to counter her moves, she attacked with another, sending him reeling. She suddenly crouched to the ground and moved her leg in a rounding sweep, knocking the familiar off his feet and onto his back. She moved towards him and placed a knee on his chest, crushing down slowly. She smiled almost seductively. "Do you bow to the wisdom now?"

Alec stumbled backwards after the familiar caught a lucky break, his fist connecting with his jaw line. Alec shook it off quickly and moved in for the kill, he was tired of this shit. He delivered a right hook, swiftly followed by a left than took him down with a powerful uppercut. He hovered over the familiar's unconscious form, his foot moving to rest on it's neck, ready to snap. Max's words came flooding to his mind, her refusal to take the familiar's lives. God, why did she have to be such a prude?! He took his foot away and spat in the familiars face.

Alec moved over to Snow, who obviously hadn't been influenced by Max's 'Oh-so-good' ways yet, her second kill for the night lying at her feet, a large smile across her face. She looked across at him, her smile growing. She flicked her head forward, "He dead?"

Alec shook his head from side to side. "He's out for the count."

Snow shrugged at him before they quickly moved around to the others.

Max stood back a little as she watched the familiar try to hide his pain, power surging through her body. The familiar spat his words at her.

"You'll never beat us if you can't kill us."

Max tilted her head slightly and thought about the comment. "You're right." She moved forward, placed her hands on either side of his head.

"Max!"

Alec came running toward her, but he was too late. The familiars head now hung at an awkward angle, his body slumped against the wall. Alec face went white.

"What did you do?"

"Guys!" Snow yelled out to them as she took on the final familiar, Callie's injured form rested against the van.

Max gave Alec a quick glance. "I killed him." She then ran to Snow's side, Alec eventually following.

"Get her in the van, I can handle this guy." Snow spoke as she dodged the familiars attempts, delivering a blow to his side. 

Max and Alec went to Callie's aid, blood pouring from her side, a metal rebar the cause of the deep wound. She laughed slightly too them as they lifted her into the van.

"Guess he caught me by surprise. At least I didn't fall over."

"Don't worry, we'll fix you up." Max spoke to her warmly before looking at Alec. "We need to get going."

Alec moved out of the van just in time to see Snow take a hard blow, knocking her backwards. He started to move towards her to help, but stopped suddenly, his eyes shocked as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.

Snow took in a deep breath as the familiar laughed at her stumble backwards. Now she was really pissed. She stood, almost at attention as she shifted her shoulders side to side and shook her head frantically. Something split open from the right side of her neck, shooting across her shoulders, splitting the sleave of her shirt. The same effect moved across her left side, the transparent skin hooding from ear to shoulder. Her blue eye's glazed over yellow, her pupils forming into small black diamonds. She gazed into the familiars eyes and slowly swayed from side to side, the familiar following her every move.

"Get the van going!"

Snow yelled from her position, never moving her eyes away and continuing her trance. Alec shook the amazement and slightly queasy feel from his body and jumped into the front seat of the van, turning over the engine, now ready to move. He turned to Snow's direction, watching as her back and head recoiled, then flung forward violently, her feet never moving from their position. The familiar dropped instantly and Snow was running for the van, all evidence of her transformation gone by the time she was inside.

"Let's move! Callie needs a Medic."

Alec planted his foot on the accelerator and roared the van back to TC. He had so many questions that needed answering.

---------------------------------------------------------

__

A/N: Find other great fiction at 


End file.
